Love Means Never Having to Say You're Sorry
by KyeoptaYeonie
Summary: Sam Dong is back and he has a "surprise". Jinguk's feelings for Hyemi haven't changed. Will Jinguk take advantage and get Hyemi back? Read and see :D
1. Chapter 1: Bus Stop

_Just a silly attempt for Dream High fanfic. :P_

_Oh, and I'm neither HyemGuk nor HyemDong so don't be mad. :D_

* * *

><p><strong>2018<strong>

Hyemi's concert was over and Jinguk came to congratulate her.

"Chukkae! Your 100th concert!" Jinguk said.

"Ah, yae. I'm glad you came", Hyemi replied.

"I heard Sam Dong is at the Emmys in America", Jinguk said.

"Yah, are you apologizing for him or something?" Hyemi asked.

"Ani. Why would I want to do that?" Jinguk said innocently.

Hyemi didn't reply and Jinguk suddenly felt a pang of regret for bringing up Sam Dong. Sam Dong didn't visit or contact them much due to his tight schedule and various activities as K and Jinguk knew Hyemi wasn't very pleased about it.

Trying to change the subject, Jinguk made another attempt at conversation.

"Do you want to get something to eat?"

"Ani, I'm busy", Hyemi said before walking off, leaving Jinguk alone.

Jinguk watched Hyemi leave and let out a sigh. Despite all these years, his feelings for her hadn't changed. But he knew her heart belonged to Sam Dong and that was that.

"Oppa~?" came a voice behind him, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Ah, Baekhui-ah", Jinguk said.

"Oppa, we haven't spoken for long. How are you?" Baekhui asked.

"Ah, I'm fine. I heard you became teacher of the month. Chukkae", Jinguk replied.

"Nae, gomawo. I was going to have dinner with Pil Suk and Jason. Would you like to join us?" Baekhui half asked half begged.

"Mian. I'm… not hungry. I'll see you around", Jinguk said, leaving Baekhui alone.

Not hungry? Though Baekhui. This is Jinguk. Something must be up.

* * *

><p><strong>At the restaurant<strong>

"No one else coming?" Jason asked.

"I invited Jinguk but he turned me down", Baekhui replied, pouting.

"Well, we have news for you, anyway", Pil Suk said.

Smiling, Jason lifted Pil Suk's hand and announced "We're engaged!"

"Ommo! Jinja? This is great! I'm so happy for you!" Baekhui said with a huge smile.

"Yae~" said Jason, kissing Pil Suk's cheek. Pil Suk blushed and gave Jason a spoon of rice.

Baekhui laughed.

The door opened and Hyemi strolled in.

"Yah, Hyemi-ah, you're late", Baekhui said, pouting again.

"Ani. You're just early", Hyemi replied, sitting next to her.

Jason raised an eyebrow and Pil Suk told Hyemi the news of her engagement.

"Ah, jinja? Chukkae~" Hyemi said with a smile.

Suddenly, her phone rang. It was Sam Dong. She picked it up but didn't say anything, her face neutral.

"Hyemi?"

"Country bumpkin?"

Sam Dong laughed. "I wanted to congratulate you on your concert".

"Ah".

"Hyemi, there's something else I have to tell you."

"Yae?"

"Ani, we need to meet".

"Araso, where?"

"Bus stop".

"When?"

"Now".

"Yah, Sam Dong-ah. Do you know what time it is? I'm having dinner with Baekhui and newly engaged couple Jason and Pil Suk".

"They're engaged?" came Sam Dong's excited voice.

Hyemi didn't say anything and handed her phone to Pil Suk.

"Ah, gomawo, Sam Dong-ah", Pil Suk said.

"Yeah, thanks, bro" Jason said.

They gave the phone back to Hyemi who just hung up the phone.

* * *

><p>"Hyemi? Hyemi?" Sam Dong said into the phone but she had hung up.<p>

"Aigoo…" he said. He was sitting at the bus stop.

An expensive, foreign car drove by.

The driver suddenly stopped and got out of the car.

"Jinguk?" said Sam Dong's surprised voice.

"Sam Dong? What are you doing here?" Jinguk said.

"I wanted to see Hyemi", he replied.

"Mian, I'm not Hyemi", Jinguk said, rolling his eyes and walking back to his car.

"Hyung, chakaman", Sam Dong called.

"Yae?"

"I wanted to see you too but I thought you'd be angry because it's late. Mian."

"Sam Dong-ah, you're just going to wait here for Hyemi? What if she doesn't show up?" Jinguk said.

"There's only one way to find out", Sam Dong said quietly.

* * *

><p><strong>An hour later…<strong>

"Yah, pabo-ah, how much longer are you going to wait?" Jinguk said.

"You don't have to wait with me. I'll be fine. Just go home. It's getting late", Sam Dong said.

"Exactly. I'll tell Hyemi to meet you tomorrow. She's not coming", Jinguk said.

Sam Dong reluctantly followed Jinguk into his car and they drove off.

* * *

><p>-Flashback-<p>

"_Hyemi, there's something else I have to tell you."_

"_Yae?"_

"_Ani, we need to meet"._

"_Araso, where?"_

"_Bus stop"._

"_When?"_

"_Now"._

-End of flashback-

That was an hour ago, thought Hyemi. Should I still go? Would he still be there? Aish, whatever, I'll go.

Hyemi ran to the bus stop (she was nearby, ok, it's not like she's too retarded to call a cab) and panting for breath, she saw Jinguk's car driving away.

First thought in her head: Isn't that Jinguk's car?

Second thought in her head: Pfft, that pabo couldn't even wait.


	2. Chapter 2: The DREAM

_This chapter is a bit funnier than the last. The first one was a bit serious, I know. So this chapter is to redeem myself~ :D_

* * *

><p><strong>The next day<strong>

Sam Dong hadn't really got much sleep because first of all, Jinguk had forced him to sleep on the floor -"The sofa is not for sleeping on", and had ignored Sam Dong pointing out that he, Jinguk, always slept on the sofa whilst watching TV- and second, he was worried Hyemi might have come to the bus stop after all.

Sam Dong got up from the floor and saw Jinguk lying asleep on the sofa with the remote in his hand. He rolled his eyes and tugged the remote out of Jinguk's hand to no avail.

* * *

><p>"Hyemi, saranghae", said Jinguk.<p>

"Jinguk… Nado saranghae…" Hyemi replied.

Jinguk walked closer to Hyemi and kissed her.

Suddenly, Hyemi woke up.

"What a dream!" she said aloud.

"Hyemi? You're awake? What dream?" Baekhui said, happily running to Hyemi's bedroom.

O_O "Nothing", Hyemi mumbled, dashing out of the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile…<strong>

"Jinguk, saranghae", said Hyemi.

"Hyemi… Nado saranghae…" Jinguk replied.

Hyemi walked closer to Jinguk and kissed him.

Suddenly, Jinguk woke up.

"What a dream!" he said aloud.

Sam Dong entered the room. "What dream?" he said with his mouth full of rice.

"Nothi- Yah! Where did you get that rice?" Jinguk yelled.

O_O "The k-kitchen", Sam Dong stammered, glued to the spot.

But Jinguk suddenly remembered his dream and walked out of the room, forgetting about Sam Dong and everything else in the world.

* * *

><p>Hyemi's message tone played.<p>

_Hyemi, meet me at the bus stop. Jebal. I have something to tell you._

_Sam Dong._

Hyemi was still in the bathroom and had left her phone in the bedroom. Baekhui heard the phone and cheekily read the message.

"Mworago? What is this?"

"What's what?" asked Hyemi who was standing behind her.

Hyemi saw her phone in Baekhui's hand and snatched it.

"Yah, Yoon Baekhui. What are you doing reading my messages?" Hyemi demanded.

"Mian…" Baekhui said, guiltily.

Hyemi rolled her eyes and read the message.

"Yah, Baekhui-ah, what are you doing here? Go to work", Hyemi ordered.

"Ah… yae… See you later", was the reply.

Hyemi reread the message and rolled her eyes again.

"Like I'm not busy", she said and got dressed for work.

* * *

><p><em>She's not coming, is she?<em>

That thought kept popping into Sam Dong's head no matter how hard he pushed it back.

Sam Dong took out his phone and smiled at his wallpaper. The beautiful Hyemi smiled back.

"Sam Dong?"

He looked up – it was Baekhui.

"Baekhui? It's so good to see you", he said, hugging her.

"Nae, you too", she said with a smile.

"What brings you here?" Sam Dong asked before realizing what a stupid question that was. This _was _a bus stop. Not some secret love site only for him and Hyemi. Though it did feel that way a bit. xD

"Uh… Hyemi's not coming. She's… busy", Baekhui told him.

The smile vanished from Sam Dong's face.

"But why are _you _telling me this?"

"I saw your message to Hyemi and I didn't want you to wait for nothing", Baekhui said.

"Gomawo. But I'll wait. Even if she doesn't show up", Sam Dong said with an appreciative smile.

"Araso. If you want. I have to go to work now. Bye". Baekhui waved and left.

Sam Dong sighed and looked at the pictures on his phone which all turned out to be of Hyemi.

* * *

><p>"<em>Hyemi, saranghae", said Jinguk.<em>

"_Jinguk… Nado saranghae…" Hyemi replied._

_Jinguk walked closer to Hyemi and kissed her._

"Aish! Why do I keep thinking about that?" Hyemi said aloud.

"Thinking about what, Go Hyemi?" It was Jason.

"Yah!"

"Yae?"

"Ani. Nothing", Hyemi said.

Jason suddenly came close. Close enough to kiss her~

O_O "Yah… What are you doing?"

"Ah… You had a dream about Jinguk", Jason said with a grin.

O_O "M-m-mwo? Yah, Jason!"

"A dream about Jinguk?" It was Pil Suk.

Jason coughed and backed up from Hyemi then put an arm around Pil Suk.

"Ani!" Hyemi said a bit too high-pitched and ran away.

But then she ran into someone who was concentrating on something else. Yeah, Jinguk. xD

O_O "Jinguk!"

O_O "Hyemi!"

"Uh… uh… uh…" Both of them began.

The Milky Couple watched them as if they were a drama.

How interesting, they thought.

* * *

><p>Baekhui and Pil Suk were having lunch together at the Kirin canteen.<p>

"Don't you think Hyemi was acting weird today?" Pil Suk said.

"Molla. But she got a text from Sam Dong today. He wanted to meet her at the bus stop to tell her something", Baekhui replied.

"Jinja? What did she say?" Pil Suk said.

"Nothing. She just ignored it. Wae? Did Hyemi do something?"

"Jason thinks Hyemi had a dream about Jinguk and Hyemi _was _a bit awkward around Jinguk today", Pil Suk said.

"Jinja? This morning, Hyemi woke up saying 'What a dream!'"Baekhui said.

"Jinja?"

* * *

><p>Jason had decided to skip lunch to rehearse so Jinguk and Hyemi were forced to eat lunch together.<p>

The two sat opposite each other, eating their lunch and trying not to think of the dream.

It was Jinguk who broke the silence.

"Did you sleep well?"

He realized what he said and blushed but to his surprise Hyemi was blushing as well.

It was _quite_ a sexy dream, thought Hyemi.

"Yae… How about you?" Hyemi replied.

Now it was Jinguk's turn to uncontrollably blush.

Hyemi looked at him. He's so cute when he blushes, she thought. Chakaman, what am I thinking?

"Yae, I slept well too", Jinguk said.

Hyemi pushed the SEXY dream out of her head (with difficulty) out of her head.

"Hyemi, I have to tell you something", Jinguk suddenly said.


	3. Chapter 3: Never Changing Heart

_And back to serious we go~ But this chapter has its moments -Mehrong- :P_

* * *

><p>Yah, tell her what? Jinguk thought to himself.<p>

Molla, I said that wae? Jinguk thought back.

Hyemi just stared at Jinguk whilst he had a mental battle.

Aigoo, has he always been that cute? Hyemi thought.

"Hyemi-ah", Jinguk said, snapping Hyemi out of his thoughts.

"Ah".

Jinguk blushed. Ottokhe? He thought desperately.

He was saved by Jason who came to their table.

"Palli palli! Lunch is over. -Mehrong-", he said.

Hyemi blushed, picked up her unfinished lunch and left in a hurry.

Jason stared at Hyemi running away.

"What's up with her?" he said.

"Molla nado", Jinguk said, picking up _his _unfinished lunch to also leave in a hurry.

Jason stopped him. "Hyung, are you ok?"

"Y-yae! Wae?"

But before Jason could say anything with that pretty mouth of his (:3), Ma Du Sik called them.

"PALLI! Lunch does not last all day!"

Phew, though Jinguk, taking this opportunity to escape from Jason.

* * *

><p>"<em>Hyemi, saranghae", said Jinguk.<em>

"_Jinguk… Nado saranghae…" Hyemi replied._

_Jinguk walked closer to Hyemi and kissed her._

"Aish! Why do I keep thinking about that?" Jinguk said aloud.

Out of nowhere, Jason came in Jinguk's face. Close enough to kiss him… D:

"Yah, you scared me", Jinguk said.

"You had a dream about Go Hyemi", Jason said with a grin.

O_O then -.- "Her? No way".

"What are you doing?"

It was Hyemi.

Jason coughed and backed up from Jinguk.

"Yah, Go Hyemi. No one likes an eavesdropper", said Jason.

Hyemi rolled her eyes and threw her hair back then walked away like she was the queen of everything.

Has she always been that beautiful? Thought Jinguk.

Of course, he thought back to himself.

Jinguk was unaware that Jason was observing the pair of them with a mischievous grin.

He understood.

* * *

><p>8:00 PM<p>

Jason, Jinguk and Hyemi had first gone to Kirin to meet up with Pil Suk and Baekhui.

Jason took Pil Suk on a date and Baekhui had to tutor a few extra classes so it was just Hyemi and Jinguk.

"Uh, where are you going?" Jinguk asked Hyemi.

"Jib", she replied.

"I'll take you", said Jinguk.

"Ani, I'll take a bus". She had completely forgotten about Sam Dong (just like you, reader?).

"I'll walk you", Jinguk said quickly.

They walked together and then, Jinguk saw Sam Dong sitting at the bus stop.

Jinguk stopped.

Hyemi looked at him curiously.

"I'll go on then. Bye". She started walking towards the bus stop, still not seeing Sam Dong.

Jinguk pulled her into a hug. "Hyemi".

Hyemi was really shocked. "Y-yae?"

"Eight years has passed but… nothing has changed".

"Jinguk".

"Not for me. Not my head, not my brain, not my… heart".

"Jinguk".

Jinguk let go of Hyemi.

A tear falling from his eye and a tear falling from hers, he kissed her.

* * *

><p>It was 8:00 PM. Sam Dong had been at the bus stop waiting for a Hyemi who wasn't showing up. Then suddenly he saw Hyemi approaching. Sam Dong got up and to his shock, saw Hyemi being hugged by… Jinguk.<p>

Just a friendly hug, he convinced himself.

Jinguk was saying something to Hyemi and a tear was rolling down his face. Sam Dong saw Jinguk and Hyemi get closer together, then their lips…


	4. Chapter 4: A Surprise

_What did you think of my last chapter? :D_

_An attempt at a cliff hanger, yeah~_

_I hope someone reads this _**T^T**

* * *

><p><em>Jinguk was saying something to Hyemi and a tear was rolling down his face. Sam Dong saw Jinguk and Hyemi get closer together, then their lips…<em>

* * *

><p>Sam Dong felt a deep pain in his chest. Was this what heartbreak felt like…? He felt as if the entire world was lost and his reason for existence was gone. Turning around, he walked away not knowing he had left his phone at the bus stop.<p>

* * *

><p>Jinguk was kissing Hyemi and shockingly, she hadn't pushed away and slapped him or anything violent like that. She had just let his lips touch hers. (LOL. Sorry, can't help laughing xDD) Hyemi was first to break away.<p>

"Jinguk".

"Hyemi-"

"We can't be together".

"Hyemi".

A bus came and Hyemi walked towards it.

Jinguk hugged her from the back. "Hajima. Kajima. Jebal".

A tear fell from Hyemi's eye which landed on Jinguk's hand. His grip slackened and Hyemi pushed him away. She got on the bus without a backwards glance.

Jinguk sat at the bus stop then he spotted a phone next to him. Not knowing whose phone it was, he picked it up. It was open in the photo albums.

All the pictures were of Hyemi. A few had Sam Dong in it.

Where did this crazy fan get all these pictures of Hyemi from, thought Jinguk.

Jinguk went to the message box and he saw a message:

_Hyemi, meet me at the bus stop. Jebal. I have something to tell you._

_Sam Dong._

"This is Sam Dong's phone", Jinguk said aloud.

"Nae, it is. Could I have it back?" said a voice in front of him.

It was Sam Dong.

Jinguk looked up and saw Sam Dong with an unreadable expression standing in front of him with his hand held out.

"Sam Dong-" Jinguk began.

Sam Dong took his phone and was about to leave but Jinguk grabbed his wrist.

"Let go". Sam Dong tried to pull Jinguk's hand off him (but Jinguk is strong, you know 8D).

Sam Dong knocked Jinguk's hand off his own and hit Jinguk in the face. (:O How dare he?)

"What are you doing?" Jinguk yelled.

"What are _you _doing?" Sam Dong yelled back.

"Mwo?" Jinguk said with an annoyed expression.

"Nothing", Sam Dong replied and left quickly.

* * *

><p><strong>Superstar K Dating Superstar Min Min<strong>

Baekhui threw the newspaper on the table in disgust. It was lunchtime and she and Pil Suk were once again having lunch and gossiping in the Kirin canteen.

"Sam Dong has a girlfriend? But what about him and Hyemi?" Pil Suk said in shock.

"Molla. I'm really confused", Baekhui said, still disgusted.

* * *

><p>Jason was reading a magazine where he was the front cover when suddenly he saw a picture of Sam Dong.<p>

"What's the country bumpkin doing in this magazine?" he asked himself.

Then he saw a picture of Min Min edited in like a couple picture.

Jason read the article then raised an eyebrow.

"How did a country bumpkin manage to date a superstar like Min Min?" he said.

"What are you talking about?" asked Jinguk from opposite the lunch table.

Jinguk read the article then he was speechless.

He was completely speechless.

Should I tell Hyemi? Was his first thought.

* * *

><p>10:00 PM<p>

Hyemi was walking home from work after a long day of rehearsing.

Why were Jason and Jinguk so odd today? She thought.

Hyemi was so deep in her thoughts that she didn't notice she had accidentally walked into an alley.

"Aigoo, the bus stop was that way", she said to herself.

"Hello, miss, are you lost? Let me help you find your way back", said a man next to her.

He looked drunk and he had a creepy smile.

Hyemi looked at him like he was a cockroach.

"Ani", she said, rolling her eyes and trying to walk away but the man grabbed her wrist.

Hyemi threw him a dirty look that clearly showed her superiority.

"Get your contaminated hand off me, you freak! Do you know who I am?"

The man grabbed her shoulders and tried to lean in to kiss her when suddenly a hooded figure came out of nowhere and pulled the drunk off Hyemi.

The hooded figure beat up the drunk until he got the gist and ran away.

Hyemi approached the figure. Something about the figure was familiar.

"Yah…" she began but the hooded figure started backing up from her then the figure turned and ran away.

* * *

><p>When Hyemi finally got home, Hye Sung was watching Entertainment Weekly on KBS World.<p>

"The company of Superstar Min Min has confirmed that she is in fact dating Superstar K. Here are some pictures of the couple on a date just today~ Aren't they cute together? Superstar K has told us he has been dating Min Min for a few months now and he couldn't be happier. Our exclusive interview-"

"Unnie! You're home!" said a startled Hye Sung, immediately switching the TV off.

Hyemi just stood there glued to the floor.

Sam Dong had moved on and was dating someone new? Fair enough. She had kissed Jinguk. But she still loved Sam Dong (although she didn't show it) and couldn't let him go.

Suddenly Hyemi's phone rang.

The hooded figure was at home. He took off his hood. It was Sam Dong.

He was watching Entertainment Weekly and had turned around and turned it off and was waiting for Hyemi to pick up her phone.

* * *

><p><em>Please review so I know someone is reading this and what your thoughts are! :3<em>


	5. Chapter 5: Lies

Hyemi left the room and answered the call.

"Yoboseyo?" Hyemi's tone was calm.

"Anyeong, what are you doing?" Sam Dong asked.

"I just got home", Hyemi replied.

Sam Dong breathed a relieved sigh. So she probably hasn't watched Entertainment Weekly, he thought.

Hyemi must have heard his relieved sigh because she walked into the living room where Hye Sung had turned the TV back on and was watching Sam Dong's interview with his girlfriend, Min Min.

"I'm watching Entertainment Weekly now", Hyemi added.

Sam Dong froze.

"Hyemi. It's not what you think. I-", he started saying.

"Wae? Chukkae. I'm glad you got a yeoja and didn't completely forget about me", she said, traces of hurt and sarcasm in her voice.

"Ani… It's just a publicity stunt. I was going to tell you. That's why I wanted to meet you. To tell you that".

"Jinja?" Hyemi said in disbelief.

"Please believe me", Sam Dong answered.

"…"

"Mianhae".

"Love means never having to say you're sorry", Hyemi said before she hung up the phone.

* * *

><p>I have decided to discontinue this fanfic as I feel it's a disgrace to the creators of Dream High and the drama will always be much better. Mian this fanfic was so pabo. T^T<p> 


	6. Chapter 6: Fox

**Aw, you guys! All the encouragement is getting to me ^^ This is just a speedy one so like it or die :D **

**P.S. I just realised I used a lot of Korean words so please tell me the words you don't know or if you want I'll just change to 100% English :D **

**Misyel: Thanks for your review! It was so special to me ^^ You really inspired me to go on :) I agree with you. Hyemi and Jinguk are like soul mates :D**

**TocoGirlHills: Thank you so much~ ^^ I hope you like this chapter and I really like your story!**

* * *

><p><em>"Love means never having to say you're sorry", Hyemi said before she hung up the phone.<em>

* * *

><p>"Thank god, she broke up with him. I never liked that country bumpkin, anyway", Hyesung said to herself.<p>

Hyemi heard her sister but smiled a sad smile.

_I'm full of regrets. Giving my heart to Sam Dong was one of them. But I'm over him._

_I move on fast and that's the truth. _

_I've made up my choice and I'm done with Sam Dong._

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Day<strong>

_"Love means never having to say you're sorry"._

Sam Dong woke up suddenly wide awake. Hyemi was the first thing in his head. He had to call her. The last thing he had heard her say before blacking out the previous night was the most heart wrenching words. _Love means never having to say you're sorry. _He couldn't get thatout of his mind. Hurting Hyemi was the one thing he couldn't do without dying a thousand times.

Grabbing his phone, he quickly found her number and pressed "Call".

* * *

><p>Hyemi's eyes snapped open. She had been having a relaxing, dreamless sleep. It had been a while since she had a dreamless sleep and whoever was calling her was going to die.<p>

Finally she spied her phone on the floor behind the bin. Picking up her phone, she saw an unknown number calling her. _This must be important_, she thought.

"Hello?" she said, in a professional tone.

"Hyemi, you need to understand how I feel about you. Min Min isn't my real girlfriend. It's just a publicity stunt. You need to believe me. My feelings for you are sincere. I-" Sam Dong hurriedly began but Hyemi cut in.

"Sam Dong, it's very early and I don't have time for this. I'm sorry that you and Min Min are having relationship troubles but there's really nothing I can do to help you", Hyemi said, hanging up the phone.

_She was so calm, _Sam Dong thought. _Can it be… she's done with me?_

Sam Dong pressed "Call" again.

"Ye-" Hyemi began.

"Hyemi, I-" Sam Dong started before he was hung up on.

Hyemi smiled, turned off her phone and went to get ready for work.

* * *

><p>Hyemi was practicing harder than usual. <em>I wonder what brought this on<em>, though Jason. He cornered her during their break.

"What?" said Hyemi.

"Did something happen?" Jason asked.

"No, why?"

She was lying and he knew it. _Hyemi must have seen the latest news about Sam Dong_, he thought.

"Nothing, see you around", Jason said, leaving Hyemi confused.

"Hyemi", came a voice from behind Hyemi.

Hyemi turned around and saw Jinguk behind her.

"Jinguk", she replied casually.

"We need to talk". (Did you ever notice in the real Dream High Jinguk always said that to Hyemi?)

"So talk", Hyemi said.

"About the kiss-"

"It was just a kiss. We don't need to talk about it." Hyemi smiled.

"I just need to tell you that I still feel the same way I felt eight years ago", Jinguk said.

"I think my feelings then have returned too", Hyemi said quietly.

But Jinguk had left.

Lurking not too far from where she now stood alone was Jason. He had heard the whole conversation.

* * *

><p>Baekhui was sitting alone in the Kirin canteen. Pil Suk was still buying her food. Hyesung came to their table.<p>

"Hi, sansaengnim", she said to Baekhui.

"Hyesung, you can call me unnie when no one is around", Baekhui said to her kindly.

"Um, unnie, I think Hyemi broke up with Sam Dong", Hyesung said.

"What? What do you mean?"

Hyesung recalled what happened yesterday to Baekhui who sat, stunned.

"Oh, I see…"

"I have to go now, unnie. My friends are waiting. Bye, sansaengnim!" Hyesung said.

_If Hyemi leaves Sam Dong she's going to make a move on Jinguk, isn't she? Then Jinguk will never be mine. I need to do something. And fast. _Baekhui may have turned nicer over the years but there was still a little bad in her and that bad was hastily concocting a plan.

Her evil thoughts were interrupted by Pil Suk arriving with two trays of food.

"You're going to eat all that?" Baekhui asked her.

"You're right! What if I don't fit in my wedding dress? Here, take some of this! Quick!" Pil Suk said, extreme worry on her face,

"If I get fat, how will Jinguk like me?" Baekhui exclaimed.

"Jinguk oppa?" Pil Suk asked, surprised.

Baekhui was also surprised by what she had said.

"What?" came a voice from behind her.

Baekhui stood glued to the spot almost thinking it was Jinguk. But it wasn't. It was Sam Dong. In disguise.

"Sam Dong oppa!" said Pil Suk, happily.

"Pil Suk, congratulations on your engagement!" said Sam Dong, hugging a blushing Pil Suk.

"Yah, you!" Baekhui cried, poking him.

"Baekhui?" Sam Dong said, surprised by her violent behaviour.

Baekhui was going to explode but Pil Suk was there so she pulled Sam Dong into another room.

_That was odd…_ thought Pil Suk.

* * *

><p>"What are you doing? Hyemi broke up with you because you're dating another girl! You really thought she wouldn't find out? It's in every magazine and all over TV!" Baekhui yelled at Sam Dong.<p>

"It is just a publicity stunt. Besides… she kissed Jinguk. I understand if she wants to be with him. After all I've done. I'll accept it. Even if it hurts me to the point I can no longer bear it", Sam Dong said, quietly.

"Why is it always about Hyemi? Why does no one care about me? I have feelings too. And they haven't changed. My best friend kissed the man I loved? That I can do nothing about. But letting her be with him? I can't accept that. And I won't", Baekhui said, a tear falling from her eye.

"You love Jinguk?" Sam Dong said, in shock.

"I've always loved him. He was the one who got my necklace back from that thief all those years ago".

"That thief? You're hating Hyemi again?" Sam Dong asked.

"She gave me no choice… If you want Hyemi back, you need to help me", Baekhui said.

"What are you planning to do?" Sam Dong asked.

"Well…" Baekhui began.

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you think? :D<strong>

**I hope you liked it. ^^**

**My first term finals are starting so I need to study like a nerd o-o**

**I'll try to update soon and deliver many chapters so wish me luck on my exams! ;D**

**Merry Christmas and happy new year~~**


	7. Chapter 7: I'll Be There For You

**Happy Chinese New Year~! (Or soon enough.) Kong hei fat choi~! (Sorry for the bad romanization xD)**

**I'm sorry for the late update. ._. I finished my exams… Wish my marks were better though. TT Anyway, thanks for all the reviews and I'll certainly take your advice~ ^^**

**Oh, by the way, this story is coming to an end. On the last chapters now. Running out of ideas D:**

**I'm also writing a Spirited Away fanfic called Fate. The updates for that are much slower though. I really lack imagination. :P**

**So, hope you like this chapter~ Personally, I think the last chapter was bit childish, keke, but I am young. x3 **

**Oh, I want to thank all my readers, reviewers and subscribers. You're so famous, you don't need me to specify. BD**

**P.S. I've been trying to fix this "choppy" problem you've been rattling about. (How can a story be choppy? What does that even mean? xD)**

* * *

><p><em>"What are you planning to do?" Sam Dong asked.<em>

_"Well…" Baekhui began._

* * *

><p>"Well…" Baekhui began, but she couldn't finish. She was a top teacher at Kirin and she was acting like this? What would her students think if they were to find out? Eight years had passed. She couldn't be like this anymore.<p>

"Well?" asked Sam Dong, after a long pause.

"I… " Baekhui couldn't finish and she left.

That was strange, thought Sam Dong.

* * *

><p>Baekhui was at the park. She was sitting on the swings thinking about the past. Of when Hyemi and she had been best friends before Kirin and of their falling out and so much more... The cold wind touched her cheeks and a tear started to fall from her eye.<p>

Suddenly, her phone rang, disturbing the silence. Baekhui read the name and saw it was Hyemi.

"Hyemi?" she said tearfully.

"Baekhui? What's wrong? Are you crying?" Hyemi said, concerned.

"No, I'm fine", Baekhui lied.

"Yoon Baekhui, you're lying."

"I miss you, Hyemi. We haven't seen each other for so long. I know you're busy… I just don't want us to drift apart."

"What are you saying? This is normal. We're not drifting apart."

"Hyemi… promise you won't ever leave me", Baekhui said.

"Of course. You're my best friend. I care about you a lot. You're like my sister."

Baekhui sniffed. "I'm really sorry about what happened between us all that time ago."

"It's fine. I should apologize too. It was my fault, really", Hyemi said.

Hyemi's phone beeped indicating she had a second call.

"Baekhui, I have another call. We'll talk later, ok? Bye."

Hyemi looked at her other call. It read Sam Dong.

"Hello?" she said brightly.

"Go Hyemi? This is Min Min."

* * *

><p>Baekhui went back to Kirin to find the lunch break was almost over. She decided to skip lunch and go to her next class when she bumped into Pil Suk.<p>

"Baekhui… what happened?" Pil Suk asked in concern.

"Nothing, everything's fine. Don't you have a class now?" Baekhui replied.

"Ah yae. I'll see you later", Pil Suk said with a happy face.

Baekhui went to her class as Pil Suk's phone rang.

"Hello?" she said, without checking the caller I.D.

"Guess who?" the caller said in English.

"Jason?" Pil Suk, guessed laughing.

"My fiancée is so smart~" Jason said.

"Of course I am, keke", Pil Suk, replied.

"Are you teaching right now?" Jason asked.

"No, why?" Pil Suk, asked happily.

"I'm finishing early so I thought maybe you'd like to go pick your wedding dress?" Jason said.

"I'd love to!"

"I'll pick you up then. Bye, honey".

* * *

><p>Baekhui's last class ended and she was heading to Pil Suk's classroom only to see her dashing out.<p>

"Pil Suk!" Baekhui called.

"Ah, Baekhui! I have to go somewhere with Jason. I'll see you tomorrow!" she happily called back.

Hehe, I wonder where, thought Baekhui. She left the school and saw an expensive, foreign car parked in front. Jinguk came out of it.

"Jinguk? What are you doing here?" Baekhui asked, surprised.

"I wanted to take you home", he said.

"Ah. Thanks", she said, getting in.

For a while, no one spoke. It was Jinguk who broke the silence.

"I miss you sometimes."

"o_o… What do you mean?" Baekhui asked, surprised.

"It's been a while since we actually talked. You're one of my best friends."

"Seems we've all been feeling that way", Baekhui said silently.

"You'll always be there for me, won't you? I couldn't possibly lose a friend like you." Jinguk said, turning to look at her.

"Please look at the road. I don't want you to kill us".

Baekhui looked down at her phone and changed the wallpaper.

The car stopped in front of Baekhui's house.

Baekhui thanked Jinguk and was about to get out before she said "I will always be there for you because I too couldn't possibly lose a friend like you."

* * *

><p>Jinguk smiled and watched Baekhui walk into her house. He was about to drive off when suddenly his phone rang. (Lol, sorry, this whole story is just about people's phones suddenly ringing xD)<p>

It was Sam Dong.

"Sam Dong."

"Jinguk? Can I meet you?"

"Where are you now?" Jinguk asked.

"Outside Kirin, are you near?"

"Yeah, I'll be there soon."

* * *

><p>Jinguk parked in front of Kirin and saw Sam Dong. He got out and approached Sam Dong.<p>

"Why did you want to meet me?" Jinguk asked.

"I wanted to apologize. I wasn't thinking straight. I'll let Hyemi go", Sam Dong replied.

"Nor was I." Jinguk said.

"Look at our old school. I really miss being here. It's the journey that makes it most memorable", Sam Dong said, smiling.

"Yeah, I remember you first coming here with that haircut", Jinguk said, laughing.

* * *

><p><strong>So this chapter was mainly for solving problems. I couldn't bear to see them like that xo<strong>

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter x3**

**(At least you have something to look forward to! Min Min called Hyemi, remember?)**


	8. All Good Things Must Come To An End

**Ah, I've suddenly had more ideas! You do realise I just make it up as I go along, don't you? I just write, edit, reread, hastily spell check and update. x3 So maybe a few more chapters than I thought. ^^**

**Previously on Lost… No, on Love Means Never Having To Say You're Sorry. (Keke, you may have noticed how random I can be.)**

* * *

><p><em>Hyemi looked at her other call. It read Sam Dong.<em>

"_Hello?" she said brightly._

"_Go Hyemi? This is Min Min."_

* * *

><p>"Go Hyemi? This is Min Min."<p>

"Ah, hello there", Hyemi said politely.

"Let's meet at Starbucks in an hour. I'd like to talk to you." (Um, don't ask me which Starbucks. xP)

**-An hour later-**

Hyemi walked into the coffee shop and saw Min Min sitting at a table near the back.

She went to the table and sat down.

"Go Hyemi, nice to meet you", Min Min said holding out her hand.

"Nice to meet you too", Hyemi replied, shaking Min Min's hand.

"I wanted to ask, what is your relationship with Sam Dong?"

"We're just friends", Hyemi replied, calmly.

Min Min smiled. "Do you expect me to believe that?"

"I expect you to believe the truth and the truth is that Sam Dong and I are friends."

Min Min put her hand in her bag and not taking her eyes off Hyemi's face pulled out Sam Dong's phone.

"Then do you care to explain this?" Min Min asked, showing Hyemi, Sam Dong's wallpaper which was Hyemi.

"Does it matter if Sam Dong is my fan?" Hyemi said.

"Either my Sam Dong is nothing more than a stalker or you are leaving details out."

Hyemi wanted to laugh. My Sam Dong?

"Song Sam Dong is not a stalker. He is my friend and he also happens to be my fan. I don't think we have anything more to say to each other".

"All right. Maybe we got off to a wrong start. I could even be mistaken. But let me just tell you this. Sam Dong and I are together. I know many people seem to think it's a publicity stunt but it is not", Min Min told Hyemi.

"By many people, you mean just Sam Dong?" Hyemi said/ corrected (?)

"What has he said to you?" Min Min hissed.

"Don't draw attention."

Min Min raised an eyebrow. "Noh (you)…" she began but Hyemi got up.

Min Min stood up too. "Sit down".

A nearby table stared at them so they sat down.

"Do you have more to say? I know I don't", Hyemi said to Min Min.

"I'm sorry. Please try to understand me", Min Min said.

"I'm sorry too", Hyemi breathed out then began. "Sam Dong and I-" She was cut off by the sudden arrival of Sam Dong.

"What's going on here?" he asked, surprised to see the two of them together. He spotted his phone in Min Min's hand and grabbed it. Min Min and Hyemi stared at him.

"Why don't you have a seat, _dear_?" Min Min said to Sam Dong.

"I-I'll see you later", Sam Dong said a bit quietly, grabbing Hyemi's hand and hurrying out.

"Yah, Song Sam Dong!" Hyemi cried, causing all the tables to whisper excitedly and take pictures.

Min Min almost looked hurt but then she smiled and quickly snapped a few photos of them.

* * *

><p>Sam Dong kept pulling Hyemi until they reached the bus stop. (It took me a while to think of a place from the drama that was special for them! ._.)<p>

"I'm sorry about Min Min. And everything. Why am I like this?" Sam Dong said with his head down. (Hey, who knows TVXQ? ^^)

"The correct question would be why am I angry? It's ok. I've been foolish. We all have. Being together again…the six of us. It's almost like how things were. When we were young. Hajiman (but)… time has passed. Things change, people change. I'm sorry for how I behaved".

"Hyemi", Sam Dong said.

Hyemi turned around and started to walk away when Sam Dong hugged her from behind. (Cliché~ x3)

"Kajima (Don't go)", Sam Dong whispered in her ear. (Super cliché~ Jinguk did the same thing in an earlier chapter, remember?)

"All good things must come to an end". Freeing herself from his grip, she walked away.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, pause. I know the Hyemi x Sam Dong thing is a bit of a fail because it doesn't make much sense in this story. Sam Dong seems innocent, right? Er… I'll work on that. Just bear with me for now. x3<strong>

**Some parts were a bit too long so I had to separate chapters 8 and 9 and I know Chapter 8 doesn't have much going on but just know, it was originally meant to be combined with Chapter 9!**


	9. Chapter 9: You Work Fast

**Chapter 8 and 9 were originally to be combined but I realised how long it is so no. x3**

* * *

><p><strong>That Evening<strong>

"Hello and thank you for tuning in to Entertainment Weekly. I'm _. Let's get started with today's top news: Superstar K involved in a cheating scandal? Photos have been submitted just today from an anonymous source of the superstar and a mysterious girl in a local coffee shop. These series of photographs show Superstar K holding the girl's hand and pulling her out of the coffee shop. A possible attempt to hide her from the surrounding cameras? Rumours have been speculating that the anonymous girl could be in fact, Superstar K's ex-fellow member, Go Hyemi, of the very popular past idol group, Dream High. Fans are not in doubt as rumours of the two being a couple have been around ever since their debut."

Min Min watched the show with a satisfied smile on her face. "What disappoints me is not one of those pictures I sent reveal Hyemi's face. You would think fans are better photographers by now", she said to herself.

Suddenly, her phone rang. (x3)

Sam Dong was calling.

"Yes, hello, dear", Min Min said.

"You work fast", said Sam Dong.

"I'm afraid I don't know quite what you're talking about", Min Min replied in an innocent tone.

"Aish jinja… ".

Min Min smiled and hung up the phone.

**Meanwhile…**

Jinguk had just arrived home when the TV turned on automatically as he was taking his coat off.

"… Superstar K involved in a cheating scandal?"

Jinguk's eyes widened and he turned the volume up.

"…Rumours have been speculating that the anonymous girl could be in fact, Superstar K's ex-fellow member, Go Hyemi, of the very popular past idol group, Dream High."

Jinguk put his coat back on and drove straight to Hyemi's house where she and Hyesung were already sitting down watching Entertainment Weekly and had heard the "top news".

* * *

><p>Jinguk was still on his way to Hyemi's house when his car phone rang. (Well, it's a <strong>car <strong>phone this time :P)

"Hello?" he said.

"Jinguk, it's Baekhui. Did you see-?" Baekhui began before she was cut off by his immediate response.

"Yes, I did. I'm going to see Hyemi right now".

"Why? What's the point? Can you really provide a solid reason?" Baekhui asked.

"I just have to", he replied.

"Hyemi is an adult. She doesn't need you to take care of her. Have you ever thought of giving her some space?" Baekhui told him.

"Are you saying this out of hatred for Hyemi?"

"What? Of course not! I'm saying this because I _care _about her myself and I know she doesn't need you to go over there for no reason".

Jinguk stopped the car at the side of the road (legally, btw) and thought about Baekhui's words.

"Fine. I'll listen to you this time", Jinguk said.

"Good. You should go home. Take care, okay? Bye", Baekhui said.

Jinguk stayed there for a while then he drove back home. (If Baekhui had called earlier, he could have saved some fuel. Don't you think~?)

* * *

><p>Hyemi and Hyesung had been watching Entertainment Weekly.<p>

"That _is _you, isn't it?" Hyesung asked her sister.

"Yes… o_o" Hyemi replied.

"What were you thinking?"

"Min Min did this", Hyemi said in revelation.

"Min Min? Sam Dong's girlfriend?" Hyesung asked, surprised.

"Ah…"

Hyemi quickly went online (I thought you would be sick of the phone calls xD) and she saw Pil Suk available in Skype and **video** called her. (Take note! It was a **video **call x3)

Pil Suk instantaneously answered and she and Jason waved at a startled looking Hyemi.

She knows, thought Jason.

"Hyemi, how are you?" Pil Suk tried to ask casually.

"Uh… fine? How about you two?" Hyemi asked.

"We're good, too", Pil Suk replied.

"You saw it, didn't you?" Jason asked, trying to pass this awkward moment.

"Yes…" Hyemi replied.

Pil Suk looked shocked and Jason looked emotionless.

"It was you, wasn't it?" he continued.

"Yes…" Hyemi replied.

"And you do realise, you could be jeopardizing our company's image, don't you?" Jason went on.

"Jason!" Pil Suk said.

"Min Min wanted to meet up with me", Hyemi said.

"Why?" asked a surprised Pil Suk.

Hyemi told them the whole story of what happened at Starbucks and Jason looked a bit annoyed.

"Go get some rest and don't be late for work tomorrow", he said, ending the call.

"Jason, what's wrong?" Pil Suk asked him.

"Don't worry. I just need to make a call", Jason told her, walking to another room.

"Jason (insert last name here xD)! I'm going to be your wife soon. Don't I deserve to know?" Pil Suk said loudly. (IU doesn't look like she can shout now, can she? But, oh, she can wave BD Anyway, back to the story and phone calls x3)

"I need to call Sam Dong and ask him to tell me what's going on". (Should I just rename this story Phone Calls? xP)

Jason called Sam Dong but he got a message he wasn't pleased to hear.

_The subscriber's phone is switched off. Please call later._

"Why don't you call him tomorrow?" Pil Suk said kindly. "It's getting late".

Jason looked unsatisfied but his wife-to-be was right. (Oh my god, love the Milky Couple! –Fangirl mode- Sorry ._. Flame me and I'll add more phone calls! Dx)

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Morning<strong>

When Jason woke up the next morning, Pil Suk was still asleep so he went online and immediately spotted Sam Dong in his contacts listed as Country Bumpkin. He clicked on Country Bumpkin but suddenly, a message popped up saying "Country Bumpkin is now unavailable."

He's avoiding me, thought Jason.

Just then, a yawning Pil Suk entered the room. "What are you doing?" she asked, rubbing her eyes.

"Seems the country bumpkin is avoiding me", Jason said.

"Ah, I'll talk to him later. We better eat something", said Pil Suk, suddenly wide awake and planning her breakfast.

* * *

><p><strong>So I thought the Milky Couple deserved more screen time ^^ Hyemi hogs the "camera" too much. <strong>

**Hyemi: -.-**

**Me: x3**

**And I let Baekhui have a lot of screen time in a prior chapter. **

**So now Sam Dong and Jinguk need to be more involved. *Thinks for a while* This may take time, why don't you review? **


	10. Chapter 10: A Surprising Visit

**Thanks to my new readers! ^^ You're awesome~ I'll consider what you said. Sam Dong and Hyemi aren't a bad pairing~ Er, neither are Jinguk and Hyemi o.e (Which pairing? Which pairing? D: -Pulls my hair-) *Thinks* Um, anyway, read now! x3**

**Btw, I wrote this before I read yo' reviews so no flamin' meh fo' not taking yo' advice. BD**

* * *

><p>Sam Dong was online reading about his new scandal when he suddenly saw Jason online too. He quickly logged out and sighed in relief.<p>

He's going to know I'm avoiding him, he thought.

He closed his laptop and lay down on his bed with his eyes closed.

"Ottokhe… (What should I do?)" he shouted at the ceiling.

"Sam Dong, open the door", called someone from outside.

Sam Dong got up, his eyes round in shock (like this O_o Ever notice his eyes are like that when he's in shock? x3) at the surprising answer to his question.

Sam Dong peeped through the peep hole and saw Jinguk there.

"Aish", Sam Dong whispered, running silently to his bedroom.

Jinguk knocked on the door several times but Sam Dong just stayed in his room.

"I know you're in there. Open the door", Jinguk said.

Sam Dong sighed and opened the door just a little but Jinguk pushed the door and entered.

"You do realise this is breaking and entering, don't you?" Sam Dong said.

"No, it's not. You let me in", Jinguk replied.

"What do you want?"

"Why are you scared of me?" Jinguk asked.

"I'm not…" Sam Dong lied.

"You think I'm here to beat you up because of Hyemi, don't you?" Jinguk went on.

"You're not?" asked Sam Dong in surprise.

"Yah (hey)… What kind of friend do you think I am?" said Jinguk, gently punching Sam Dong's shoulder.

Sam Dong laughed. "But what are you doing here?"

"A friend's not allowed to drop by? Actually I wanted to ask if the rumours were true".

Sam Dong sighed and sat down on the sofa. "Which part?"

Jinguk sat beside him and asked "That was Hyemi with you, right?"

"Yeah… " Sam Dong said with his head down.

"Are you two really dating?"

"Why are you asking me that?" Sam Dong asked.

"Because you're supposed to be dating Min Min. The last thing you need right now is a scandal with Hyemi", Jinguk answered.

"I'm not dating anyone… But I am in love with Hyemi", Sam Dong said.

"That's what I thought. But-" Jinguk began before he was cut off by Sam Dong.

"You're still in love with Hyemi".

"I know".

"Coming back was a mistake. I know I'm distant when I'm away but I didn't think things would be this bad if I stayed this time", Sam Dong admitted.

"Hyemi really missed you. It's true you didn't stay very long when you visited. You even missed her 100th concert. Then when you came to stay you started a relationship with Min Min. Hyemi waited for you a lot. And then you just hurt her like that."

"It wasn't exactly my choice. Min Min's company and mine have a close partnership and if I had turned down Min Min's proposal it could have cost my company a lot. I tried to explain this to Hyemi but she wouldn't listen. Now she hates me…" Sam Dong explained.

"You know how stubborn that girl can be sometimes", Jinguk said.

"If Hyemi doesn't love me anymore I can only accept that on one condition", Sam Dong said.

"What's the condition?" Jinguk asked.

"That you take care of her and make her happy. Something I failed to do", Sam Dong answered.

Jinguk stood up so suddenly that Sam Dong's eyes became O_o again. "What? I can't do that. Hyemi doesn't even hate you!"

Sam Dong's eyes became O_o again. "She-she doesn't? How do you know?"

"Hyemi and I… have a bond. I can understand her and I know her feelings. She can tell herself that she has feelings for me but she doesn't. Her heart is yours and has been all this time".

Sam Dong sighed and told Jinguk what Hyemi had told him at the bus stop after leaving the café.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

_"The correct question would be why am I angry? It's ok. I've been foolish. We all have. Being together again…the six of us. It's almost like how things were. When we were young. Hajiman (but)… time has passed. Things change, people change. I'm sorry for how I behaved"._

_"Hyemi". "Kajima (Don't go)"._

_"All good things must come to an end"._

* * *

><p>"That drama queen…" Jinguk laughed.<p>

"But what should I do?" Sam Dong asked sadly.

Before Jinguk could answer, Sam Dong's phone rang. It was his manager.

"Where are you? Come to the office now!"

"Wh-what? Why?" Sam Dong stammered.

* * *

><p><strong>Whew~ Too much talking? Maybe a bit drab… Well, sowwie ._. I needed to explain a lot of unclear things… But now you understand much better, right? ^^ Ok, I'm starting to miss the girls. And the Milky Couple! <strong>

**Hyemi: Screen time… -.-**

**Me: Wait! Wait! D: *Types super fast***

**Baekhui: What about me? o_o**

**Me: Wait! *Types faster***

**Pil Suk: Me too… ._.**

**Me: *Dies* Dx**

**Jason: *Shuffles***

**Me: *Wakes up and fangirl mode* Jason~~**

**Readers: Um, story?**

**Me: *Calls readers* x3**

**Min Min: Again with the phone calls… -_-**

**Me: Er… o.o**

**Manager: ANYWAY, what to look forward to next time! I called Sam Dong and ordered him to come to office immediately. BD**

**Sam Dong: D:**

**Jinguk: Wait… why aren't I included in this ridiculous play?**

**Me: Ridiculous? T^T**

**THE END**


	11. Chapter 11: Press Conference

**Previously… the characters had a fight with me x3**

**Jason: Aren't you supposed to say what previously happened in the story?**

**Me: Why do you always know everything? Dx**

**Jason: I'm sexy and I know it BD *Shuffles***

**Me: When I walk in the spot, yeah, this is what I see. Everybody stops and starin' at meh. 8D**

**Jason: I got a passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it-**

**Me: O_O Not in front of the readers x3**

**Pil Suk: *Sigh* Previously on Love Means Never Having To Say You're Sorry…**

* * *

><p><em>Sam Dong's phone rang. It was his manager.<em>

"_Where are you? Come to the office now!"_

"_Wh-what? Why?" Sam Dong stammered._

* * *

><p>Sam Dong's manager threw the magazine on the table.<p>

"Pick. It. Up".

Sam Dong picked it up and on the front cover was a picture of him hugging Hyemi at the bus stop.

"You're looking at the wrong picture", the manager hissed.

Sam Dong looked carefully and on top of his picture was a small photo of Min Min crying with the title: **Exclusive Interview with Min Min Regarding Superstar K's Scandal**

"Give me that", the manager snarled grabbing the magazine out of Sam Dong's hands.

"She confirmed _every_thing, saying it was _all_ true and adding other _detailed_ information", the manager said in a dangerous voice.

"I-" Sam Dong began.

"I've negotiated with Min Min's company and we are to hold an emergency press conference right away", the manager said as if he had heard nothing.

"There's no need", Sam Dong said.

"No _need_? You have no _choice_. You've _tarnished_ our company's image and ruined your own reputation!" the manager shouted. "The least you can do now is attend the press conference".

Sam Dong sighed.

"I just need to deny the rumours, right?" Sam Dong asked.

"Yes, and be _careful _about what you say or do", the manager warned him.

"Yes, sir".

* * *

><p>That afternoon, Sam Dong was home rereading the rumours Min Min had spread. The utter silence was interrupted by an incoming call. Sam Dong jumped and with shaking hands checked who was calling. It was Kim Pil Suk. Closing his eyes in relief, he answered.<p>

"Hi, Pil Suk".

"I'm so glad you're still alive!" came Pil Suk's voice full of concern.

Sam Dong laughed.

"How could you laugh at a time like this, Sam Dong? Do you know how much trouble you're in?"

"I do. But I'm going to solve this tomorrow morning at a press conference."

"Sam Dong, I worry about you so much", Pil Suk said sadly.

"Don't. I'll be fine. Now could you please just say 'fighting' and give me some spirit?"

Sam Dong could hear Pil Suk's sigh through the phone but she must have smiled because she said "Song Sam Dong… fighting~!"

Sam Dong smiled and thanked her before ending the call.

* * *

><p>Sam Dong looked in the mirror. He smiled at his reflection and straightened his tie.<p>

"Are you ready yet? We have to go in", said his manager with an annoyed expression.

After taking a deep breath, Sam Dong nodded and followed his manager into the conference room.

Cameras flashed as he entered the room and took his seat.

"The conference may now commence", the manager announced into the microphone.

This was when Sam Dong noticed a large flatscreen at the back of the room. Then he spotted cameras filming him. The conference was a live coverage.

"Mr Song?"

"Hu-yes?" answered a startled Sam Dong.

"What are your feelings about this controversy?" she asked.

Her senior reporters rolled their eyes at her simplicity.

Sam Dong glanced at the flatscreen. He looked good. BD This gave him more confidence so he made his facial expression unreadable and answered "Misunderstood".

Journalists excitedly took notes whilst Sam Dong's manager sat beside him with a satisfied grin on his face. (The type that makes you just want to slap the person bearing it. ;D)

After a while of successful responses from Sam Dong and his manager's smirk becoming more and more unbearable by the second, a reporter stood up with an evil gleam in his eye.

"The girl spotted with you is alleged to be Singer Go Hyemi. Could you confirm if it was in fact her with you at the time?"

Sam Dong froze. His manager's grin disappeared. The reporter who had asked the question adopted the same smirk Sam Dong's manager had been sporting. The room fell silent.

"I'm afraid I didn't catch that", the reporter said breaking the silence.

Sam Dong looked at the flat screen and realised that anxiety had appeared on his face.

"It was", he muttered.

The room was filled with gasps as journalists scribbled down the delicious new information.

Instead of sitting down, the same reporter decided to ask another question.

"So you admit to infidelity?"

"Wh-what?" was the flabbergasted reply.

"Country bumpkin", the reporter said to himself inaudibly.

"And now that all has been revealed, who are you choosing to date?"

"Excuse me?" said Sam Dong, longing to punch the reporter in the face.

"Don't lose it", his manager hissed at him.

The reporter slowly said "Min Min or Hyemi?" as if Sam Dong was retarded.

"Sir!" cried his assistant.

Sam Dong went in front of the reporter.

"Would you like to whisper it in my ear?" the reporter said cunningly. (Just imagine Lee Junhyuk's sly acting in "Man From the Equator". *.*)

Sam Dong grabbed the reporter by his jacket.

"What are you going to do now, wise guy? You're wrecking your reputation by the second", the reported hissed at him.

Sam Dong released him. "Who are you? e_e"

"I'm the one you stole Min Min from. I'll see that you get the punishment I want".

"Daniel Jeong!" exclaimed his assistant.

Sam Dong's manager immediately adjourned the conference and dragged Sam Dong out before the situation worsened.

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you think? c; I wrote the first half of this chapter a month ago but couldn't upload. OTL And this morning I deleted all my notes which had the other half of this chapter, the whole chapter 12 and the beginning of chapter 13! T.T<strong>

**Anyway… ._. This chapter is entirely focusing on Sam Dong so I'll upload the next chapters quickly to keep you intrigued. B)**


	12. Chapter 12: Very Beautiful

**Oh my goodness, I am so sorry for not uploading in so long. I feel so guilty. ;-; But t****hank you so much to those who didn't completely forsake me and are still reading this story. It means a lot to me. x)**

**Annnnnnnnnnd, I am now 15 years old! ^^ **

* * *

><p><strong>Sam Dong: Previously on Love Rain… Facepalms. I mean-**

**Me: EXCUSE ME? /Death glare.**

**Baekhui: :o No, he means-**

**Me: You're taking HIS side? D:**

**Baekhui: I-I-**

**Me: ;~; Look, I know Jang Geun Suk is perfect and all that but-**

**Sam Dong: What is going on? =o="**

**Me: NOTHING! /Cries into my pillow.**

**Sam Dong: /Le pats. x)**

**Baekhui: Previously on Love Means Never Having to Say You're Sorry… o-o**

**[Me: ^~^]**

* * *

><p><em>Sam Dong looked carefully and on top of his picture was a small photo of Min Min crying with the title: <em>_**Exclusive Interview with Min Min Regarding Superstar K's Scandal**_

"_I've negotiated with Min Min's company and we are to hold an emergency press conference right away", the manager said._

_After a while of successful responses from Sam Dong and his manager's smirk becoming more and more unbearable by the second, a reporter stood up with an evil gleam in his eye._

_The reporter slowly said "Min Min or Hyemi?" as if Sam Dong was retarded._

_Sam Dong grabbed the reporter by his jacket._

"_What are you going to do now, wise guy? You're wrecking your reputation by the second", the reported hissed at him._

_Sam Dong released him. "Who are you? e_e"_

"_I'm the one you stole Min Min from. I'll see that you get the punishment I want"._

"_Daniel Jeong!" exclaimed his assistant._

* * *

><p>Sam Dong released himself from his manager's grip, straightened his clothes and walked out of the room with swag.<p>

Baekhui was waiting outside for him. She spotted him and smiled "Sam Dong", she said.

"Baekhui? What're you doing here?" he said, hugging her.

"I was concerned! There seemed like there was a commotion in there", she replied.

"Just a small matter", Sam Dong said. "It'll be resolved soon".

"I was actually watching the conference…"

"Oh, I see. Er…" Sam Dong messed his hair.

Baekhui smiled at him. "Don't worry too much about it. Let's get out of here. Reporters will be leaving soon".

"I'm so fortunate to know someone like you", Sam Dong said, holding her hand and walking out with her.

Little did they know that the reporter, Daniel Jeong was watching them. "Womanizer…" he said to himself, shaking his head.

* * *

><p>"Hyemi, are you okay? These days you've been striking so much concern in me", Pil Suk was saying.<p>

"I'm…fine. There's really no need to worry", Hyemi replied.

"Are you sure…?"

Hyemi smiled and nodded.

"And you and Sam Dong?"

Hyemi's smile faltered slightly but she said "Yes".

"Well, you know that Jason and I care about you two a lot".

* * *

><p>"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Jason yelled down the phone at a frightened Sam Dong who was starting to feel the symptoms of temporary deafness.<p>

"I-" Sam Dong began.

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU HAVE DONE TO HYEMI'S REPUTATION? AND WHAT ABOUT THE IMAGE OF THE COMPANY? YOU MAY BE A TOP STAR NOW IN YOUR OWN FANCY AGENCY HOWEVER, THERE ARE COMPANIES LIKE OURS STRIVING HARD- /yapping about his beloved company for five hours,"

After a long, long, long scolding, Jason ended with a grunt and hung up on the phone. (Pil Suk won't be too happy to see his phone bill, I suppose.)

As soon as Jason got off the phone his message tone played.

_Everyone, let's meet at my house tonight. 9pm, sharp. If you're late, we will eat without you. B| _

_Jinguk_

* * *

><p>Hyemi was sitting by a lake in the park when she received the text. "How typical of him", she said to herself with a laugh.<p>

"Indeed", came a mischievous voice beside her.

She turned her head in astonishment and saw Jinguk lying down next to her.

"Where did you come from?" Hyemi asked, her eyes wide from shock.

"I have my ways", he answered spookily.

"Pfft."

Jinguk sat up. "So, how are you these days?"

Hyemi blinked several times considering this. "I'm not pleased".

"I realise it's been rather difficult for us all… What with our company going bankrupt last year resulting in us having to train more than usual and Baekhui and Pil Suk leaving to be teachers-", Jinguk began in a comforting tone.

"Stop. I… don't want to hear it. Losing all that so fast was very painful for me. Especially since it's not the first time." (Btw, this is why Hyemi was using the bus. I just realised, a celebrity like Hyemi taking the bus is just… Er, what? e_o")

Jinguk didn't say anything. He wanted her to let it all out. To share her burden.

"Ah, I'm sorry", Hyemi sighed, looking at the lake. "It's very beautiful here, isn't it?"

"Very", Jinguk said softly. Only he wasn't looking at the sparkling waters.

* * *

><p><strong>Omgomg, fangirl moment. c': I wish Hyemi and Jinguk did have a moment like the last two lines. ;-;<strong>

**Now, I'm rather embarrassed to admit this but I'll go ahead anyway. I, myself, am confounded which is partially why I've been taking my time to update. ._. So Hyemi is supposed to be one of the most recognized faces of the music industry and she's taking the bus? o/o And the best I could come up with is bankruptcy, I'm afraid. /Facepalm. Let's just say some tragic little incident occurred so five of the members of the gang were plunged into misfortune- Omfg, what is going on? e_o" /Fail. Please help me, people. T^T Could you please point out if I have any more mistakes? /3 /Heartbreak.**

**And have I been focusing on Sam Dong a little too much? o_o;;**


End file.
